f1_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Formula One: Cartoon Cup (Challenges)
These are the scenarios that the player will face in the Game: Formula One: Cartoon Cup Challenges Introductory Challenge * 0-1: Light's out and away we go!= At the Sepang International Circuit the Paw Patrol is starting to test their new race vehicles in the tournament. You must win the race and prove the world that you are a capable racer * 0-2:Team Sonic's Invitation= Dodon Pa visits Sonic and his allies and noticed his reason why he got all the way here and Dodon Pa shows them an invitation each for everyone of them to the Inter-realm Formula Cup and they transported from their zone to the pit lanes of Suzuka International Circuit. Dodon Pa noticed their vehicles are converted into Formula One cars. They get on the vehicles and Dodon Pa begins to signal the Sonic Suzuka Cup. * 0-3:Dalmatian Exhibition= The architects managed to build the Camden street Circuit. but prior to this the Dalmatians lead by Dylan and Dolly head to Silverstone Circuit and begins to train for the upcoming Formula season. * 0-4:Paw Patrol Rolls out= Ryder and the Paw Patrol received an invitation about the Inter Realm Formula One Cup. they decide to take their vehicles and the mobile pit stop to the Race. Just as then Ryder and the pups arrived at the Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya for the Spanish Grand Prix. Racing with the likes of Hamilton, Massa, Kimi and the Whoosh. Just as then the Cheetah and Mayor Humdinger participates the race and the player's mission is to win the race and beat all rivals. * 0-5:Hatchtopian Champion League: * Final Introductory: Challenge 1 * 1-1:Race,Bahrain,On The Case= Chase is busy training for the upcoming tournament and training on his home turf with the rest of the Formula one Drivers at the Bahrain international Circuit. Train with Chase and win the Race. * 1-2:Race,AdventureBayStreet,Impromptu Street Race= Mayor Goodway hosts an impromptu street race at the Adventure Bay Street Circuit which the Paw Patrol acts as observers. Prove to the citizens that you can race for the trophy and a good reputation as a racer * 1-3:Checkpoint Race,AdventureBayRaceTrack, Whoosh's Training Session= The Whoosh tries to beat his current checkpoint record on the Race Track. Beat the record he set up. * 1-4:Checkpoint Race,Monza, Real World Simulation= You are sent at the Monza Circuit. Try to get as many checkpoints before time runs out. * 1-5:Burning Lap,AdventureBayStreetCircuit, A Daring Exhibition= Daring Danny X heard the news that the PAW patrol participating the tournament along with the Whoosh, he managed to sneak into the Whoosh's vehicle and heads to the starting line. Prove to the drivers to see ya as a competent racer * 1-6:Burning Lap,Melbourne, Ready Race Rescue= The Cheetah holds the current record at the Melbourne Park Circuit and also uses illegal rules. Avoid cutting corners or take a shortcut and beat the current record she holds. * 1 Boss:Race,Spa-Francorchamps, Rainy Battle Spa= At the final 3 laps at Spa. The rain begins to pour and the racers swapped with wet tires and you left only with dry tires. Battle the Weather and win some points. Challenge 2 * 2-1: Cornering,Bahrain, Tighter of the desert= Your Engineers managed to tuned your vehicle quite efficiently and test on the Bahrain international circuit and improve corners to get a high score * 2-2: Race,Melbourne,Adventure Bay Preliminaries= The Whoosh, Lionel, Riff, Willy and the Cheetah faced each other prior winning the Adventure Bay 500. the 5 racers first head to the Melbourne Circuit for their place secure before other 15 drivers too. Win the Race. * 2-3: Overtake,SaoPaulo, Rubble's Training= Rubble and Ryder heads to Sao Paulo to train to use his race car to evade and take the lead without leaving the track. Overtake as many cars a possible. * 2-4: Checkpoint Race,SaoPaulo,Rubble's on the double= Ryder training on Rubble takes a tight turn when Ryder managed to beat Rubble on the checkpoint Race. Rubble must defeat Ryder and take as the fastest lap on the track. * 2-5: Burning Lap,Spa,Lap on the rain= Raining in Spa. Ryder begins to establish his Lap with the Paw 01 Racer equipped with the Wet Medium Tyres. take the fastest lap * 2-6: Burning Lap,Catalunya,Sunny Training Spainya= At Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya. Rubble gets his paw on the racer to get the shortest lap possible. * Boss 2: Driver Showdown,AdventureBayRaceTrack,Rivalries End= The Whoosh and the Cheetah have gone too far for the Competition. As the Whoosh win the Race to get the season win. Challenge 3 * 3-1:Race,Istanbul,Delgado roared race= Delgado Dalmatian begins to find himself interested in a formula one race and the constructor. Dalmond Racing Team constructed Delgado's Formula car and then begins to head up and makes his debut at the Turkish Grand Prix. * 3-2:Cornering,Sakhir,Dylan's Curves= Dylan is daydreaming in space. he snapped out and decides to share his dream to Dolly. Dolly concludes to prove he is right. He must achieve a perfect to nice corners around the Bahrain International Circuit. Get the highest round * 3-3:Eliminator,HatchtopianSpeedway, River Race Preliminaries= The Hatchtopian River Race noticed a huge upgrade and takes place at the Hatchtopian Floating Speedway. Puppit and his friends including hummingbear and his friends participates the race with a twist: Every 25 seconds end the last place will be eliminated from the race. Win and avoid elimination. * 3-4:Checkpoint Race,Sepang,Dolly's roller upper= Dylan managed to set his checkpoint rate at Sepang. Dolly then heads on her vehicle and beats her brother's record. * 3-5:Burning Lap,AdventureBayRaceTrack,FastestPAW on the Track= At Adventure Bay the pups are having their competition on who is the fastest pup.. Marshall then proves it and beats the rest of the pups * 3-6:Slipstream,Monza,Marshall Trains= The Whoosh is giving Marshall a tutor on how to overtake vehicles. Just as then the Royalty sent assistance to the training duo and Marshall begins to train to overtake cars under 2 laps and the Whoosh teaching his common move. The Slipstream * Boss 3: DeVil Sabotage: Hunter De Vil managed to sabotage the Dalmatian's vehicle and the Dalmatians must to head to the pits. Hunter is on the huge lead and 4 laps away at the Silverstone Circuit. Can the Dalmatians win the race? Challenge 4 * d4-1:Cornering,SaoPaolo, Brazil's Corners= Amy and Sonic have a good time trained to drive the cars in corners. get the high score for better corners * 4-2:Checkpoint Race,MonkeyTemple, Rumble in the jungle= Tracker is determined to beat his checkpoint record around the jungle. Help Tracker get into shape. * 4-3:Gates,Melbourne, Rocketeering gate=Kit Secord flies from Hughsville to Melbourne, Australia. Kit then noticed that her friend Andrew is get a good record to pass across the rings in the sky. Kit flies up and noticed the Rings are patterned after the Melbourne Park Circuit pass through the rings and set the record with missing the rings. * 4-4:Overtake,Istanbul,Just zooming through=Kit Secord begins to train for the Istanbul Grand Prix just as then his trainers set up cars to act as obstacles and get as many cars as you can in 3 laps. * 4-5:Eliminator,Valencia, Eliminador=Dodon Pa asked Sonic and his allies to participate in an eliminator race. As 12 racers begins to race for survival.. who will last long? * 4-6:Eliminator,Baku,Street Elimination=At the streets of Baku, dominates a street racer named Riff Alzer Rockenbock. She honed her skills at the famed street circuit eliminated racers as she race for the top 5. Beat her and eliminate her. * Boss 4 Challenge 5 * 5-1:Checkpoint Race,Monza,Zooms for Italy: The Buffy cats tried to participate at the Italian Grand Prix but in excitement Lampo got on a Formula one car and zooms on the track activating its auto drive mode. and as it finished on its running start. 6 smoke pillars rise on the certain areas and Lampo must drive through. Can he get more checkpoints as time runs out.? * 5-2:Eliminator,Sepang,Meatball Rolls!: Meatball and Lampo arrived in Sepang for testing his whiskers and skills on a race track. To keep the race spicy. It turned into a last racer standing. Will Meatball survived the Elimination? * 5-3:Eliminator,RedBullRing,Mayor's dirty advantage: The Humdinger cousins managed to enter the race and begins to sabotage every racer leaving 9 racers including the driver to continue to race. The race turns out to be the elimination challenge. Can the Driver managed to eliminate the Humdingers? * 5-4:Gates,AdventureBayStreets, Earthquake rush: Mayor Humdinger causes rumbles at the distance and place himself by the starting line and sets up barriers with a gate. Get through the gates and save Adventure Bay * 5-5:Slipstream,Melbourne, Inter-Hero Training: The Paw Patrol and the Buffy cats meet each other finally. Ryder and Lampo decide to train each other by doing a Slipstream. will they ever work together as one? * 5-6:Overtake,Melbourne,Inter-Villain Racing:The Cheetah meets up with Wilson and Boss to participate a race against the driver at Melbourne Park. Then they Villains managed to hatch up a plan to sabotage the driver. the Driver needs to overtake various obstacles including them. * Boss 5: Heroes and Villains: The Heroes and Villains face off in the Formula One at the Hungaroring. The Cheetah and Boss managed to puncture the left front tyre and the front wing damaged during the contact. Make your way into the pits and win the race and its 4 laps left. Challenge 6 * 6-1:Race,RedBullRing,Caring Stars Race-o-Rama: The Care Bears composed of Funshine Bear, Brave Heart Lion and their human friend ______. They arrived at the Red Bull Ring to spectate the Austrian Grand Prix. Then No Heart and King Beastly entered the arena with their Formula One Cars. They head to the grid. The Human friend suggested to compete the Grand Prix, And then the Grid composed of No Heart, King Beastly, Funshine Bear, Brave Heart Lion, Ferdinand Alonso, Michael Senna, Zacharay Salazar and Random 2 Racers. The Human friend must win the race. * 6-2:Cornering * 6-3:Gates * 6-4:Overtake * 6-5:Slipstream * 6-6:Gates * Boss 6 Challenge 7 * 7-1:Overtake * 7-2:Gates * 7-3:Slipstream * 7-4:Touge * 7-5:Race * 7-6:Eliminator * Boss 7 Challenge 8 * 8-1:Cornering * 8-2:Touge * 8-3:Burning Lap * 8-4:Touge * 8-5:Eliminator * 8-6:Gates * Boss 8 Challenge 9 * 9-1:Eliminator * 9-2:Slipstream * 9-3:BurningLap * 9-4:Touge * 9-5:Gates * 9-6:BurningLap * Boss 9 Challenge 10 * 9-1:Cornering * 9-2:CheckpointRace * 9-3:BurningLap * 9-4:Touge * 9-5:Slipstream * 9-6:BurningLap * Boss 10 Penultimate Challenges * -1: * -2: * -3: * -4: * -5: * -6: * Final Boss Category:TheAlLieDComManDER Content